Make Me A Vampire Please
by Girly 411
Summary: Edward tries to save a mortal girl from the Volturi and ends up getting locked in a room with her where she makes him decide whether or not to turn her.
1. Make Me A Vampire Please

**Make Me A Vampire Please!**

**Summary:** Edward tries to save a mortal girl from the Volturi and ends up getting locked in a room with her where she makes him decide whether or not to turn her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or anything to do with it. I only own the OC – a characterization of my friend ClumsyBird92 (previously TrippingAngel390623), who I dedicate this fic to for her birthday. Luv ya, Cae!

**Dedication:** This entire story is dedicated to ClumsyBird92 for her birthday and various other accomplishments as well.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

The quiet footsteps still replayed in her thoughts, though the silence had begun to deafen the dark empty room long ago. Not even whistling helped calm the girl's nerves. She was waiting for someone to help her – anyone who could help her escape from the dimmed light of the one thing in the room that was helping her see: the half melted candle flickering in the corner, which would probably burn up most of her oxygen before it finally went out, taking the little light there was away with it. She figured she didn't have much time left, but she wasn't sure of an exact number – math wasn't her forte and now she kind of wished it was.

Brushing a lock of her shoulder-length midnight hair out of her eyes, she continued to doodle in the air with her finger so she could at least see the happy little field mice prancing around the poppy flowers before her time ran out – unless, of course, he came for her. Everyone else told her he didn't exist the way she said – they didn't believe he was really a vampire, but she knew he was; she could tell just by looking into his liquid topaz eyes. Just the mental image of his kind perfect face, messy auburn hair, and ultra white smile made her sigh and nod with confidence. The pixie-like girl would have seen this image already and told him to go get her.

"Edward," she whispered dreamily just as something moved in the corner. Looking over, she knew right away it was him. He stopped breathing – she could tell he had – to save the oxygen for her.

"Yes, Cae," his velvet voice spoke softly to her as he approached.

She tilted her head to the side. "Edward?" she asked him curiously, "Alice told you about this, didn't she?" – he nodded once – "How did you get in here?"

There were no windows, only the door the Volturi had used to shove her in here until they were thirsty enough to drain her of the crimson liquid that still flowed through her veins. She supposed this was what she got for wanting to be a vampire so badly.

Edward stared at her strangely. "I used the door," he explained and Cae stood up quickly.

She gripped his shoulders firmly. "Did you close it? Tell me you didn't close it," she demanded and he just blinked at her funny, "You closed it, didn't you?" Her face fell to a frown, but Edward quickly shook his head, realizing the distress emanating from her.

"No, I did not," he assured her and she let out a sigh.

Cae relaxed a bit. "Oh, thank God," she muttered quickly, looking away for a second and remembering something, "Did the Volturi let you in or did you have to sneak in? Because we should hurry or else they'll –" Just then, they heard a noise and the door slammed, metallic echoes bouncing off the walls as they traveled through the room. "Yeah, we're locked in."

She sighed in frustration as she released her grip and plopped herself back down on the floor again, continuing to doodle in the air with her finger. Edward disappeared into the shadows to examine the door for a moment. Cae continued to whistle a mindless tune as she fathomed lions and tigers and bears (oh my!) while she strolled the yellow brick road of Oz with the munchkins and Toto.

"Why do you do that?" the velvet voice interrupted her fantasy.

Too much Disney and movies before setting out on a journey to become a supposedly mythical creature was definitely supposed to be on the 'don't' list along with _Rocky__Horror__Picture__Show_ and politics before bed on a sugar high Halloween night.

"Do what?" Cae questioned him, risking a glance upwards to see him crouching in front of her. It took her a while to realize she was still drawing the cowardly lion in the air.

"That," Edward explained curiously, "Does it help you relax or something else?"

Cae shrugged and smiled a bit at his confusion. "No, it's just fun to draw cute little mice and funny monkeys," she told him as she laughed at her invisible cartoon lion.

Edward continued to observe her with a burning curiosity. "You are one strange girl," he said to her thoughtfully before realizing they were indeed locked in a room together with time running out for the silly mortal girl, "While I plan our way out, please tell me how you got yourself into this mess. It would seem you enjoy the daily dose of danger you put yourself through."

Cae dropped her hands to her lap and twiddled her thumbs – another strange habit she possessed. "Well, you see… I was bored and I'd just finished watching _The__Wizard__of__Oz_. And instead of doing my homework, I decided to go for a walk along the yellow brick road," she explained, watching his brow crease in confusion, "You know, from the movie where they go on the adventure to find the wizard while traveling on the yellow brick road – the one made of yellow bricks, which is totally different from the red brick road, though I've always wondered where that would have led them. At least it would have matched her shoes, which were supposed to be silver in the books."

Edward just stared at her blankly so she decided to shrug it off.

"Well, anyway, I wanted to go on my own adventure. So… I decided to explore Forks a bit more when I ended up somewhere in the forest and sort of got lost. You know, I thought I was safe when the Volturi found me, but I guess I was only lucky they weren't out hunting… for a drink anyway. They were looking for you, I guess," she simply told him and he raised an eyebrow as if to question her sanity, "I was trying to persuade them to turn me into a vampire, but they told me they would keep me 'safe' until they talked it over. If by 'safe' they mean 'will most likely die soon without anyone else getting in', then yeah… I'm safe enough. I guess they accounted for Alice being psychic, so here we are – alone in a dark room with barely any light to see by and air to breathe… alone with a vampire and a normal clumsy human girl who will probably die soon unless we can find a way out."

She sighed dramatically and pouted a bit. Edward let out an exasperated sigh, sending the sweet smell of his breath in the girl's direction. She couldn't help but smile a bit, making her facial expression that much more amusing.

"Obviously, you have a plan and since there seems to be something wrong with your brain, I will have to ask you what it is you are thinking," Edward stated before pausing to look over her expectantly, but she only raised an eyebrow, "You only want to hear me say it, don't you?" – she nodded quickly with an innocent smile – "What do you have in mind?"

Her smile widened as he looked at her wearily. "Make me a vampire, please," she said with her signature cute little kid look, "I know you are one. Pwease?"

The vampire stood up stiffly and looked at her seriously. He had probably given up arguing with her about his vampiricy. Immortality had a couple downsides to it though – there would always be one vampire-obsessed human who would find out and start the argument all over again. "No. I'll get you out another way," he promised, receiving a hard to ignore pout in response as she tugged gently on the fabric of the bottom of his jeans to get him to give in, "But your humanity –"

She cut him off with a slight laugh. "Oh, I don't care," she stated simply, shrugging it off, "You can bite me right now and I promise I will be the happiest girl in existence."

Edward stared at her incredulously. Shaking his head at her, he quickly glanced over at the rapidly melting candle still struggling against the shadows to remain lit. "Okay, if I were to turn you right now, what would you do as a vampire?" he asked her, trying to buy him some time to develop an alternate plan.

Cae stood up and gave a strange look suggesting he should have known better than to ask that question. "That's simple. I'd bust us out of here," she said simply as he looked back over at her thoughtfully, "Trust me… The doors in this place won't be able to hold back a newborn and if for some reason they can, I know for a fact that I'll develop a special ability."

Edward shook his head in protest. "No. I don't think you get the seriousness of the situation," he argued with her, "And how would you know if you'll get an ability or not? Even if you did, what could you possibly develop that could help us?"

She sighed, leaning back against the cool wall. "Really, Edward… For one, I won't die from lack of oxygen," she pointed out the obvious in case he'd missed it, "And I know I'll develop the ability to control things with my mind because I've always been able to do things other people my age can't. It's because I… look at things differently than others. That's how I draw in the air and see the pictures. There's other stuff, but that would take up too much time. So, I could just blow out the door either way."

Edward thought about the possibilities. "But that's what the Volturi wanted. The reason we're both in here is because they know about that somehow and they'll take you away to become part of their guard," he realized quickly, "I can't let you become one of us."

She groaned as she crossed the room to stand next to the slowly dying candle, pointing down at it. "When that thing goes out you, can either let me die or you can change me," she instructed him before crossing her arms, "Those are your options, but just remember you're going to be forced to drink my blood either way."

Edward watched as the wax melted seemingly faster until it was a stub on the verge of giving in and being smothered by the darkness. He knew he had to act fast or the girl was done for, but he couldn't doom her for the rest of eternity. Of course, he had the ability to turn her without killing her. He looked back at her nervously – the decision on the girl's life was in his hands and he wasn't sure whether to trust her or his sense. Quickly stepping forward until he was in front of her, he sucked in a breath and looked into her pleading eyes.

"I'll take care of you," he promised in a whisper and leaned over to bite her neck.

At that moment, the candle gave way to the dark, suffocating the flame on the burnt wick as a new fire burned much deeper in the night.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

Three days later…

Slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings, she only vaguely started to remember the pain she'd been put through. She attempted to clench her fists and the feeling came back to her, slowly breaking through the dull roar of numbness throbbing in her now venom-filled veins. She remembered she was now a vampire – the best thing about going to Forks High and meeting the Cullens. Rolling over in her daze, her dream was momentarily interrupted by the strange feeling of the hard cement-like floor.

"Cae," his soft velvet voice spoke clearly through the silence and the girl moaned as she started coming back to her senses, "Can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The room was the same as it had been three days ago except for the last stub of the candle had been tossed aside after it went out and she could see through the masked darkness. There he was crouching next to her probably in the same position since she'd fallen over when he bit her. He most likely hadn't left her side, but only the lightest amount of relief had shown through his permanently worried expression when she sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, feeling like there was something missing that he forgot to tell her.

Edward's weary expression made him seem years older. "Didn't it hurt?" he asked worriedly and she nodded slowly, "You were laughing… and aren't you thirsty?"

She stared at him funny as she realized there was a dull burning in the back of her throat, but besides that, she was feeling much more aware of her surroundings. "What do you mean, I was laughing?" she questioned curiously. As far as she understood, there was nothing funny about the process of changing.

"You wouldn't stop the entire time. It was more nerve-wracking than the tortured screams of others I've witnessed," Edward explained to her, trying to ignore the flashback as the girl laughed quietly to herself – a low childlike _almost_ maniacal sound, "Are you sure you are okay?"

She shrugged and stood up. He sighed and stood next to her in concern.

"We need to get out of here," she reminded him and walked over to the door, "Okay, give me a minute to figure this out." She stood there until a thought came to her and she began to draw in the air again, mapping out the way she remembered coming in.

"Cae," his voice was suddenly in her ear as he rested his hand on her shoulder. The map in the air slowly started coming into view.

"Oh… Well, that's helpful," she said with a slightly excited smile, "Let me try something else."

Knowing Alice would have already seen her map of the way in, she figured she probably had some sort of mind ability herself, so maybe she would try sending a message to someone. Grinning, she had an idea, concentrated, and repeated the lyrics to 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' over and over and…

"What the heck are you doing?" Edward complained suddenly, making her giggle again, "Is that another one of your abilities?"

She nodded as he sighed and removed his hand from her shoulder, taking a few steps back as he remembered her predictions from three days ago. Concentrating, she sent a message to the one person she knew would know how to help them.

'_Emmett,__'_ she thought, _'__Talk__to__Alice__about__the__map__and__stop__the__Volturi__while__we__escape.__'_

She sighed, knowing he would have fun with that task. She noticed Edward had backed away and realized they still needed to get the door open, so she looked at it quickly and willed it to detach itself from the hinges. Just as her fingers twitched, the door broke free from its hinges and soared across the room, crashing into the other wall. She turned to grin at Edward, who shook his head and ushered her out of the room, wondering what she could possibly be up to now.

Before he had time to ask her what the plan was, two of the Volturi guard approached them. Just as he prepared himself to protect the girl, the other two suddenly stopped as their faces went blank and they walked into another room. Cae chuckled a bit as she locked them in and motioned for Edward to follow her down the hallway. He sighed, realizing that was yet another of her many new abilities. When they finally found the exit, they stopped when someone kicked down the door. Cae raised her hands in the air innocently to show she had nothing to do with the sudden explosion.

Just then, they saw Emmett smirking at them. "Somehow, I knew we'd find you here," he told them triumphantly. He glanced at Edward, then at the girl and nodded.

"_We?_" Edward asked curiously.

Alice appeared from behind Emmett.

"I told you so," Cae muttered to him proudly as she walked outside for the first time in three days.

Edward followed her as he rolled his eyes. "What happened to the rest of the Volturi?" he questioned curiously.

Emmett's smirk widened as the other Cullens started to appear.

"We took care of them," Alice stated reassuringly before smiling at Cae and saying, "Welcome to the family."

The once human girl smiled, happy she was finally a part of the vampire family she could now call her own.

**(A/N) Surprise, Cae! You wanted me to tell you what this mystery fic was about and here it is about you! Luv ya loads. Hugs. Happy birthday and have a very exciting year… uh… that was a little bit too… weird. Ignore that. I expect that you'll at least review for this one, right? Looks expectantly. Pouts… puppy dog eyes… begs… gives paw.**

**Everyone, review for me and tell me what you thought and if anyone can figure out what the candle stood for, then you'll get a virtual cookie or maybe a plate full. Teehee… Your choice! Thx to everyone who read this and I hope to read all your pretty little – hopefully long and appreciative – reviews! Check out all my other fics I wrote for my besties… in a wide range of categories of course. L8rs!**

**EDIT:**

**Aside from finding it worth mentioning that TrippingAngel390623 has changed her penname to ClumsyBird92, I also should let you know that I've edited this story only a wee bit. Yes, my New Year's "spring cleaning" binge has gotten its hands on this story. And I sincerely hope that I don't have to write anymore of it. O_o' I basically fixed formatting and grammatical errors. Nothing big.**

**Also, for those of you who didn't get it, the candle represents Cae's humanity. Yeah… Cae was right about that when she took a guess at it. XD**

**This would be the 12th story I posted to my account… if I remember correctly. Yup. I write quite a bit. And Cae wouldn't let me end this! Heheh… =P**

**_Original__ Post:_ 2/28/09**

**_Revised:_ 10/27/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


	2. How We Met

**How We Met**

**Disclaimer:** Go back to the first… technically now second chappie and read what I wrote, though this chappie is dedicated to Cae for getting her driver's license and passing the test! Oh, the horror! : p Luv ya Cae! And CONGRATULATIONS! Just don't run down any innocent people plz (bad experiences with speeding cars… points to authoress). Teehee.

**(A/N) Okay, so you might be asking why there's yet another chappie to read. Well, even if you weren't, then I'll tell you anyway. Cae got her license and passed the test. Oh, and one more thing. This technically should have been the first chappie, but I'm writing this backwards for Cae cuz she asked me to. =D So, technically, this is pretty much the prequel chappie. Yeah, this is one of my messier written stories. Thanks loads, Cae (note the heavy sarcasm, deary). And in case anyone was wondering, this was initially set up to take place the year before Bella shows up, but I've decided it's easier to write without Bella in the picture altogether. K? Great… So, Bella never comes to Forks in the first place and this whole story as a total takes place in the sophomore year anyway. Hopefully, that explains everything.**

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

She had come to Forks for two reasons – 1) her family had decided to move here for school and 2) she had heard rumors of there being vampires in this dreary little town. It had been her dream to meet a vampire and become one, but that all depended on her powers of persuasion. Sitting in History, doodling in her notebook, she occasionally glanced up at the boy sitting diagonally across from her with a perplexed expression. There was something strange about him and she wanted to find out what it was.

Continuing to draw her picture of Toto chasing a car down the yellow brick road leading up to Emerald City, she thought a canary yellow Porsche would look pretty strange on a yellow brick road. Quickly, she changed it to a Pries, hoping her parents would get her one of the two dream cars because as of two weeks ago she had finally gotten her license **(Oh,****God,****why?)**. When the bell rang – more like buzzed – she got up and saw the boy was already gone just like he did every day.

As she put away her books, she carefully thought over her mental check list:

_1) Follow the vampires_

_2) Move to Forks, Washington: home of rumored vampires_

_3) Get unpacked and settled in_

_4) Go to school_

_5) Don't forget back pack_

_6) The sky should be purple_

_7) Focus on driving_

_8) Go to front office_

_9) Get to class so teachers can sign my slip_

_10) Take a seat in the back of the class_

_11) Don't trip, don't trip, don't… too late_

_12) Watch out for stray books in the aisle… or really mean people_

_13) Death glare_

_14) Ooh, it's a boy who keeps watching me_

_15) He has pale, paper white skin_

_16) Auburn hair_

_17) I wonder if he saw me trip_

_18) Wait… are his eyes black?_

_19) Must remember to talk to him_

_20) He keeps staring at me, but answers the questions Mr. Jefferson asks correctly when I can't even hear what he said_

_21) Must have really good hearing or mind-reading powers_

_22) I want to meet a vampire, so… prove he's a vampire_

_23) Doodle a doggy chasing a car to Emerald City_

_24) Class is over and he's really fast_

Shaking away her thoughts, she realized it was time for lunch already, so she quickly added to her list.

_25) Follow him_

She quickly hurried out of the room before she had the chance to be the last one remaining. Just as she got outside so she could hopefully find him, she noticed the boy from her history class was practically speed-walking to the cafeteria with two other boys and two girls, who looked to be couples. Deciding it was safe to follow them, she headed in their direction. Just then, the smallest pixie-like girl leaned towards the auburn-haired boy and whispered something she couldn't hear. It sort of started to make sense to her. They all had skin as white as his and they were inhumanly perfect.

_26) Prove they're all vampires_

She smiled excitedly at that addition to her list and just as she followed them inside the cafeteria, she suddenly realized, "I was right. There _are_ vampires in Forks."

It was then when the five turned around to face her in surprise that she realized how loud she'd spoken. Actually, she hadn't meant to say anything out loud in the first place. The five stared at her, possibly thinking over their possibilities. To make it somewhat easier for them, she opened the door leading outside and motioned toward it so they could talk outside, but the tall blonde girl shook her head and motioned for _her_ to leave first.

"I don't like her very much," Cae explained, catching the blonde a bit off guard, "She seems mean."

"That's it," the auburn-haired boy muttered before approaching and leading her outside, so naturally, the others followed.

Though, when she looked back, the tall muscular boy she noticed resembled a teddy bear had been chuckling slightly while trying to get the pushy blonde girl to calm down.

When they were all outside, she turned to them and smiled saying, "I'm Cae."

They just stared back at her, unphased. "What are you talking about?" the auburn-haired boy asked as if he were confused.

Cae shook her head and started over. "My name is Cae and you guys are vampires," she said with a determined smile, "Come on, even vampires have a name." – she glanced at the blonde girl – "No matter how undeservingly weird."

The boy she'd been following rolled his black eyes and sighed in frustration. "Fine. I am Edward and this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," he explained, pointing to the pixie-like girl, her partner, the pushy blonde girl, and then the muscular teddy bear, "Now, what do you want?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "Bite me," she stated immediately.

She saw Rosalie and Emmett look at each other before taking Jasper inside. Alice glanced worriedly in their direction, but remained rooted to her spot.

"That makes three strikes today," Edward pointed out to the girl who apparently had a death wish, "You shout to the cafeteria that you think we're _vampires_ where you could have started a mob if anyone believed you weren't crazy, then you continue to taunt Rose as if you were just asking for her to bite your head off, and just now you say the one thing that might set off Jasper after we finally got him calm enough to resist any urges he might have. Are you really that suicidal?"

Cae stood there and blinked at him, trying to find the right words. "Check list 27: must think before I speak," she said out loud. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Yes please," Alice answered before looking over at Edward, "Didn't I tell you this would happen? I thought you, of all people, would have made sure to heed my warning."

The still-human girl thought it over to herself. That could have been what she told Edward when they were walking to the cafeteria.

Edward turned to her. "Okay, listen. Stay out of trouble and… we'll get back to you on that," he said before motioning for Alice to follow him and they hurried inside.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

The next day was almost uneventful up until History, where she took her seat next to Edward; he stiffened when she sat down.

"So…" she whispered, turning to face him excitedly, "How about now?"

Edward turned to look at her briefly. "No," he stated simply and looked away again, but she kept being persistent.

She put on her best pleading look. "Pwease bite me," she begged him quietly, "_Pwease?_ Note the adorable _w_s. Come on."

He seemed to be practically grinding his teeth with discomfort. "No," he practically growled, so she gave up for the class period.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

At lunch, she took her time going to the cafeteria, carefully planning what she would say next. Bravely, she went over to their table and smiled as they looked up at her. Before she could say anything, Alice smiled politely and asked, "Would you like to sit with us?"

Cae nodded and went to sit next to the pixie-like girl. "It's like you saw it coming," she began knowingly before lowering her voice and turning to Edward, "Okay, I've figured it out. You can read minds" – she turned to Alice – "and you can see the future."

It was silent at the table, but Cae just turned to look at Jasper for his reaction. He kept staring at her with a pained look in his gold eyes. Now that she thought about it, Edward's eyes had turned gold as well when just the other day they were black. She figured he must have gotten food – blood – from some living creature, since no one had been reported missing. When she turned to look at him, he was almost glaring at her.

"Come on, Eddiepoo. Don't be mad at me," she begged, making Alice twitter at her use of a nickname for him and she was pretty sure Emmett chuckled and the others smiled, but Edward rolled his eyes, "You know you love the name I came up with for you. I'll keep saying it until you smile, Eddiepoo." – She tugged on his sleeve and poked him, noticing how cold he was – "Eddiepoo. Come on, Eddiepoo."

He just kept staring at her, seeming slightly agitated.

Silently, she tried to think of something to say to break the tension. "Checklist 28: find pencil," she said, hoping to get a reaction from him as she let go of his sleeve. The others shook their heads and she thought she saw some disappointment in Jasper's expression, which made her wonder.

"Checklist 29: not helping," Edward played along with the game, hoping that she would stop asking about vampires.

Cae turned in her seat slightly to look at him when he spoke. She knew he had a point. "Checklist 30: this is a stupid checklist," she stated, almost reluctant to admit her originally brilliant idea was being looked down upon by a vampire in denial – not like he'd really denied being one.

Edward nodded at her, though he still wasn't smiling. "Checklist 31: I agree," he said in a casual tone.

Sighing, she sat back in her seat as she looked around at the others. They seemed to be attempting to ignore her presence. "Checklist 32: what do you think?" she asked Alice, who turned to her in confusion, so she decided to explain, "About this checklist…"

Alice gave a strange look as she thought over the right words to use. "It's odd," she stated when she finally decided on an answer.

Cae shrugged. It could have been worse… but apparently vampires don't appreciate her brand of humor.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" she suddenly asked, noticing the confusion in his eyes, "For some reason, he seems a bit… you know." She couldn't think of the words to describe how out of it he seemed. The others looked at her as if she was a little kid.

"No… we don't," Rosalie stated, silently wondering why she had to deal with this.

Cae glared at her before looking back at Jasper, which made him back up a bit in his seat. "I'll figure it out… eventually," she explained and then noticed the trays of untouched food in front of all of them, "I have a question. Since you don't eat, then why do you buy food just to stare at it? It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

They glanced at each other and she smiled. For once she had a point that sort of proved she was right about them.

"Rose likes us to watch what we eat so she's not the only one watching her weight," Edward quickly told her, though she knew he was lying by the way Rosalie straightened in her seat.

Not believing him for a second, Cae looked at him skeptically. "Really?" she said in a way that almost seemed like a challenge, "Are you sure most of her weight isn't coming from her head? You're just making that up. What's the point of spending money on food you won't eat?"

Emmett chuckled from where he sat across from her next to Rosalie. "Rose likes to torture us," he added with a grin, earning him a smack on the arm from Rosalie, "See?"

Cae sighed as she began to eat the cookies from her lunch bag.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

When school was over, she hurried from the Gym to get to the car she'd borrowed from her parents. Catching a glimpse of something silver in the parking lot, she glanced over and saw the Cullens' silver Volvo shimmering in the slight sunlight that managed to break through the clouds. Stopping to think it over, she realized it would probably be a bit of a difficulty for the vampires because she knew the sun would prove to everyone else in the parking lot what they really were.

She went over to the Volvo and realized the Cullens hadn't yet come outside. Realizing the door was locked, she pulled out her pocket knife and jiggled it around in the lock – she'd picked up a few bits and pieces of information in case she ever locked herself out of her car. When she got the door unlocked, she opened it and sat down in the driver's seat. Sighing as she realized getting the car to start would be a bit more of a hassle, she ducked under the dashboard. When she found the wires she was looking for, she connected the right ones needed to get the Volvo to start. Hearing the engine start, she sighed, proud of herself, but hit her head lightly on the dashboard as she sat up again.

Rubbing her head, she glanced out the window and noticed the Cullens staring at her – some confused and some angry, though Emmett seemed amused. She waved sheepishly and she figured she was acting sort of guilty. Edward stood in front of the rest of them where they waited in the shade of the buildings. He beckoned her to go over to them. She looked behind her to see if they were trying to communicate with someone else. Seeing no one else was there, she turned back to look at them again, pointing to herself in question. Edward nodded and pointed at the ground in front of him, suggesting he meant now. Quietly, she got out of the Volvo and made her way towards them. They waited expectantly.

"Why were you in my car?" Edward demanded when she approached.

She smiled innocently. "I hotwired it. But I wasn't going to steal it, honest," she said, crossing her heart, "Though the way you're looking at me in accusation makes me wonder if I should. See? At least I can be truthful." She smiled brilliantly at them.

Edward refused to give in to her innocent act. "Oh, really, then what _were_ you doing?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

She thought over her reply quickly. "I was going to drive it into the shade because the sun was in the way," was her reply, earning a chuckle from Emmett.

Rosalie smacked him in the arm to make him stop. He continued laughing harder, which in turn made Jasper start to chuckle, too. Cae did the most serious thing she could do, realizing something was off: she started doodling in the air with her finger. Everyone else stared at her in confusion as if to ask what she was doing. Emmett continued to chuckle at their confusion. Meanwhile, Jasper didn't know whether to laugh or stare at her curiously, so he let out a small confused chuckle.

"_Aha!_" she exclaimed, suddenly getting what was going on, "Jasper has the power of emotions!" She knew it didn't make sense the way she'd said it, but the others seemed to get it.

Jasper looked at her nervously as she stared at him.

"You can channel emotions," she rushed in excitement, trying to keep her voice at a level where no one else around would hear her, "You… you can feel them… and make others feel them, too. How else has Rosalie been remaining so calm? Usually, she would have tried to lung at me."

The others shook their heads and Edward slapped a hand to his forehead. "Alice…" he began and she nodded, quickly stepping forward.

Cae looked at her curiously.

"Cae… I think we need to get something straight first," Alice stated sweetly, "About this… theory you have about vampires. Try to keep it under wraps. Okay? If certain people were to find out… bad things would happen."

Cae nodded in understanding. "I get it," she said with a smile, "Bite me now."

Edward threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Go home, Cae," he told her sternly in all seriousness, "Now."

Cae just shrugged, though she was a bit taken aback. "Fine," she gave in simply, "Good luck getting to your car." With that, she pranced back to her car, feeling accomplished.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

After returning home and watching _The__Wizard__of__Oz_ instead of doing homework like she should have, she turned off the TV, beginning to get bored. Still not in the mood for anything boring, she decided to go on an adventure like the one in the movie. Getting up, she went outside and took a walk up the path into the woods – against her better judgment – thinking it was the closest thing she could find to a yellow brick road, though it wasn't made of brick and it wasn't dirt or even that much of a road for that matter. She sighed as she continued walking through the trees, being careful not to stray from the path or she'd get lost. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. Where else would a vampire live if not in the woods where it was harder to find them?

Whistling, she skipped along the path with a new mission in mind: search for more vampires. Hopefully, _they_ would turn her, though a small part of her wanted Edward to be the one to do that, but becoming a vampire definitely was more important than that right now. Maybe the Cullens lived there and she could ask them again. Then she remembered how they would have had to wait until everyone left before going to their car or at least until the sun went away – unless they paid someone to drive it to them. The slightest bit of guilt tugged at her, but she shrugged it off. She'd only tried to do something good for them and they had told her to go away. Men and their pride. She rolled her eyes.

Just then, she stopped as she saw a house off in the distance. Curiously, she headed towards it, but before she could take the first step, something rushed passed her like a breeze.

"Vampires," she whispered excitedly.

She turned away from the house to look around, hoping to see someone. Something rushed passed behind her and she spun around to see if she could find what it was. Strangely, the only thing there was the house, which she guessed belonged to the Cullens. Something didn't seem right. She was about to ask who it was, but someone from behind her put a hand over her mouth. It was cold, so she knew she was right about there being vampires.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you," the vampire's voice whispered in her ear.

We? So, there were more. Just then, she started blacking out, realizing that it must be the vampire's doing. Through her blurred vision, she saw another figure approach them – she figured that was the 'we' the one holding her meant – and stop in front of her.

"Say goodbye to Forks and hello to Italy," the newcomer stated with a smirk clear in the voice.

Just then, Cae passed out, just hoping someone would save her… someone like Edward.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

Hours later…

She started to come back to her senses as she heard the two vampires arguing about some plane ride – which was probably what had just happened for however long she had been knocked out – in hushed tones. She could tell she was being carried somewhere. She tried to open her eyes, but only managed to squint ever so slightly as she saw they were bringing her into what she could only imagine was their headquarters in… What place had they mentioned before? Right… Italy.

She watched carefully as they carried her through hallways and rooms until they got to a door, where they stopped to open it. They carried her inside and sat her down against one of the cold walls, unaware that she was waking up – or at least making no note of it. It was dark, so she lost sight of what was around her.

"He'll come for her," one of the vampires said, "Are you sure of that?"

There was a pause in which the other one nodded.

"Then when he does, we'll be ready," the first one assured the other and the door slammed shut as they left, plunging the entire room into an eerie darkness once again.

**(A/N 2) Remember that convo, Cae, with the whole checklist? MP should remember it, too. Good times we have when we're bored in History class. That's where everything happens. Ah… so, _so_strange. And do me a favor and don't kill anyone over the summer in a car accident. :p But really… be safe.**

**Oh, and for everyone else, I have a note for you, too =D:**

**So, you must have read the note above and found out why you just read another chappie it took me around a month to write. And it's true… She did pass (only it was forever ago) and I just hope when she gets the hang of driving, she'll offer to give us a ride up to school in the morning instead of having us walk something of a mile up the large hill to school every single day.**

**But the other reason is because we both made a bet. Here we go again. I told her I didn't think she could go a month without eating or drinking anything unhealthy for her (aka: sugary drinks, bagged snacks, candy, chocolate, pudding, ice cream, all that good unhealthy stuff).**

**And in return she said she wanted to give me a time limit on a chappie of my story for her, since I was gonna continue it anyway. So, we all started on March 12 and we were gonna end it on April 12 to see who could fulfill their tasks fairly as in ABSOLUTELY NO CHEATING! So, yeah… She wanted to see me do it and I managed it pretty fine. I won the bet… which she neglected to tell me until a few weeks after she lost. So, yeah… this chappie is just posted _really__really_late. Sry.**

**Everybody, leave me pretty little – okay long and respectable – reviews, then I'll be happy. Cae, you better review for this, since you asked me for it. Thx loads! L8rs! =D**

**EDIT:**

**Right… Second chapter edits done. Same basic changes were made. Fixed grammar and formatting, though I did add a few words to the narration where I left them out when transcribing written words into typed words. O_o' Yeah… sorry.**

**I was supposed to post the third chapter forever ago, but I guess I either forgot or just got really lazy. I can't quite remember. Either way, I know that Cae read it while it was still on paper, so she's not missing out on much. Heheh… =/**

**_Original __Post:_ 4/24/09**

**_Revised:_ 10/27/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


	3. Settled In

**Settled In!**

**Disclaimer:** I have no excuse for this one… It's just here cuz Cae told me she wanted it. I own nothing but the OC and the plot… All this is still dedicated to Cae just… because. Enjoy!

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

When they returned to the Cullens' house in the woods back in Forks, Cae immediately skipped around as she started to explore with her new vampire abilities. She'd been ready for this her entire life, which was the decided reason for why she wasn't the usual blood-thirsty newborn.

"Cae," she heard a gentle voice from behind, making her turn to face Esme, "You must be thirsty. Don't you think you should have Edward take you out hunting?"

Cae did feel a slight burning in her throat, but she was still curious about what else these vampires had around their home. "I'll be fine," she assured her before remembering something, "Do my parents know about all this?"

Carlisle quickly appeared at Esme's side with a gentle smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked at Cae in a way that made her feel relaxed. "We told them we were taking you on a hiking trip for the weekend when Alice told us about her vision," he explained calmly, "You really should hunt now. We know you're in control now, but we can't be sure it will last long."

Cae sighed before shrugging and skipping away to find Edward. "Eddiepoo, where are you?" she called, knowing he would show up. Just as she reached the garage, she heard arguing inside, a strange clashing sound, and quiet muttering as if bets were being made. Still feeling slightly curious, she headed inside, following the sounds through to the kitchen. Stopping when she got there, she saw Edward pulled a knife from the knife rack on the counter, but quickly remembered it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Are you sure you want to argue with me?" he demanded, waving the object swiftly in the air, clearly asking for a fight.

Emmett just let out a laugh. "Try me," he retorted, grabbing the handle of something else from the knife rack and pulling it out in front of him like a sword.

Cae almost laughed as she noticed it was a knife sharpener. Though neither of their "weapons" would do any damage, they would both be deadly to anything living within throwing range. Silently, she wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

_Pros: it would save her a hunting trip_

_Cons: it might accidentally be a human_

When she finally noticed the two had gotten into what looked like a kitchen version of a sword fight, she realized she should probably stop them. Carlisle and Esme were still outside and the others were betting on who would win – well, everyone but Alice. If there was no one who could stop them, then how could she do that by herself? She thought for a moment. _Doi!_ She was a vampire now. Twitching her fingers slightly, she watched as Edward and Emmett were pulled through the air to the opposite sides of the room and pinned to the wall by the object they'd been holding. The two were silent for a moment as everyone turned to look at Cae.

Alice grinned almost smugly. "I win," she said, turning to the others, "You owe me." Jasper sighed, looking almost annoyed as he turned swiftly from the room and Alice followed him to the door.

"Eddiepoo…" Cae called to the auburn-haired vampire with a slightly childish tone, "Will you take me hunting?"

Rosalie went over to Emmett to help detach him from the wall.

"Well, I would if I wasn't stuck," he replied, rather annoyed at the fact the knife would not budge from where it pinned him to the wall by the shirt. Rosalie also seemed to find it annoying, but that was a perk.

"Fine. Ruin my fun," Cae said just as Alice dragged Jasper back into the room in time to see Edward and Emmett fall to the floor due to their sudden detachment from the wall. They soon knew why as Cae held the knife and sharpener in her hands.

"Okay, I just had to make you watch that," Alice twittered to Jasper, who seemed amused that Emmett would lose the bet.

Rosalie helped Emmett up and then spotted the two large holes in the wall. "You broke Esme's kitchen," she scolded Cae, who had been staring at Edward, who hadn't budged an inch from where he lay on the floor beside her while she towered over him.

Cae looked at the walls. "Oh, I guess you're right… Well, at least it's only two," she said, touching a hand to the hole in the wall next to her to examine it, "I'll find a way to fix it. I mean, it can't be that hard."

She glanced over at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes as Emmett tried to get her attention by tapping her shoulder. "Yeah, good luck with that. You'll probably just make it worse," the feisty blonde stated under her breath, ignoring Emmett.

"Cae?" Edward asked her as he propped himself up on his elbows.

She ignored him, still keeping her hand on the wall. "I will not," she retorted to Rosalie's comment, "I'll bet I'll fix both walls better than you could… and then you'll be sorry I proved you wrong."

Rosalie didn't respond as Emmett put a hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked as she looked at him impatiently.

Emmett pointed at Cae. "Look," he said and Rosalie looked over, taken off guard.

Cae looked down at Edward in confusion, but he just shook his head. "Your hand, Cae," he spoke, making her wonder what he was talking about.

Curious, she looked over and noticed the hole beneath her hand was repaired as if it had never been there. She blinked before glancing over at the two in the doorway – Alice wore a smirk as she watched Jasper, who was sulking. "Fixed it," she said to Rosalie, who glared at her as she skipped across the room to fix the hole where Emmett had been stuck.

"Come on, Emmett," Rosalie muttered, pulling him by the hand, "I bet you'd win and you just _had_ to lose to Alice. We have to pay up now."

Alice and Jasper followed them out of the room, leaving Cae to dart back over to Edward and look down at him.

Edward looked up at her smile, guessing what she wanted. "You are one scary little monster when you play with knives," he said, still lying on his back, propped up on his elbows.

Cae smiled innocently at him. "Hunting… now," she begged him.

Edward rolled his eyes at her as he attempted to get up. "Whatever you say," he caved and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yay," she said with a big smile.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

"Okay, find an animal smell you like and let your instincts kick in," Edward explained when they were in the woods, "Don't worry about any humans. I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone."

She turned to him and rolled her eyes. "I know that," she replied before glancing around at the trees. Just then, she caught onto the scent of a strange animal behind a large tree stump. Heading over to it, she looked around until she finally saw it was a small hedgehog caught by a few roots of the tree.

"A hedgehog?" Edward asked, shaking his head, "Surely, you can do better than that."

Cae grabbed his arm and tugged, feeling satisfied for once that she was strong enough to throw him off balance for even a fraction of a second.

"But look, Eddiepoo… It's stuck," she pointed out, "I can tell it's scared." – she gasped in realization – "We should save it!" Her grip on his arm suddenly increased along with her excitement.

"Cae… I do not mean to burst your bubble, here, but… you are starting to hurt me," Edward explained politely, trying to pull her hand away, "This is possibly the first time in over 100 years that I'm the one worrying about being broken."

Cae finally released her grip and pouted as she kneeled down to try and free the hedgehog. "Aww, you're no fun," she told him as she started breaking the roots that were stuck around the tiny terrified creature, "Just give me a minute to figure this out and then we can continue hunting."

"You are the first and only newborn who _won__'__t_feed," Edward muttered before noticing the limp creature the vampire girl was holding in confusion, "You killed it."

She looked down at the creature – it had mostly terrified itself to death – and sighed. "No, I didn't," she stated before pausing over an excuse, "It's just… sleeping." Edward rolled his eyes in disbelief, watching as she poked it. "Wake up, little Sonic," she told it and slowly the blue-tipped hedgehog lifted up its head and looked around before sitting up, "Told you."

Edward stared in shock. "You resurrected it?"

Cae shrugged in response. Just then, from somewhere off in the distance, they heard a loud crash and Jasper's voice calling out, "Aww…come on!"

Edward chuckled slightly and Cae looked over at him as if to ask what had happened. "He's been listening to see what else you do," Edward explained with a smile, "He's just tired of being the weakest link… and he's just frustrated, so my advice is to ignore him if he accidentally stamps his foot down on another boulder."

Cae paused as if she was looking for an appropriate thing to say. "Oh, good. You're done talking," she finally snapped out of it, "Can I keep Sonic?"

Edward sighed, obviously being ignored. "Fine," he agreed with a nod, "Now, give it to me to hold while you hunt."

"Are you going to eat him?" Cae questioned, holding her new pet protectively.

"No," Edward stated, reaching his hand out patiently.

"Yay," Cae smiled before handing Sonic over to him, "Be careful and I'll be right back." With that, she pranced off to find an animal worth feeding off.

_**~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~Caeward~**_

When they finally returned to the house, Cae ran up to Emmett to show him her pet. "Guess what?" she questioned excitedly and Emmett looked at her questioningly, "I got a pet hedgehog."

"A hedgehog?" he asked just to be sure.

"I know," Cae said, holding out the blue-tipped hedgehog for him to see, "I named it Sonic."

"Sonic? Didn't Edward tell you not to name your food?" he teased and Cae pouted.

"It was either this or a puppy," she informed him, "Which would you prefer I bring home?"

Emmett chuckled to himself. "Okay, then… Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Cae stared at him thoughtfully. "That depends," she told him before turning and called, "Edward, how do you check to find the gender of a hedgehog?" With that, she skipped off to find him.

"Go find Carlisle and ask _him_," Edward replied from the living room, "_He__'__s_ the doctor."

Pouting, she skipped off to find Carlisle instead.

Moments later, she returned to Emmett and smiled. "It's a boy!" she spoke excitedly, receiving confused glances from the others in the room.

Suddenly, Emmett jumped up and grabbed the hedgehog from her hands before darting away in an attempt to hide it. Crying out in surprise, Cae jumped after him and tackled him to the ground, in the process launching the blue-tipped hedgehog into the air. Edward, being the true gentleman he was, responded to the girl's pleas for help and made a dive to catch the small creature, which safely landed in his cupped hands. Cae got off the large vampire she was pinning down and scurried over to her pet, picked him up, and softly stroked his head.

"Sonic, you lived!" she stated happily before looking down at her auburn-haired hero, "Why, thank you ever so much, my knight in sparkling armor. How ever will I repay you?"

Just then, a loud noise broke the silence, creating a sound like a distant scream. It went on for a while before they realized it was coming from the stairs. Looking over, they saw Alice standing there with a deflated balloon in her hand.

"Let's have a party," the pixie-like girl suggested with a perky smile, "I mean… we always thought Rosalie was the only girl who could hold Emmett down, but hey… someone beat him in a match of strength, so I think that's reason enough if any reason to throw a party. So, who's with me?"

Cae, who had been blowing up one of the balloons she'd taken from Alice, released her grip on it and watched as it zipped around the room, making the same noise they'd heard earlier until Emmett grabbed it.

"I like parties… They're fun," Cae stated randomly, "Who are we inviting and why?"

Emmett blew into the balloon and Edward glared at him as he got to his feet. "Don't you dare. If you do…" he began, so Emmett slowly released the air from the balloon and plopped it in Edward's open hand, "Thank you."

"So… who wants a balloon hat?" Cae asked with a childish smile and Rosalie rolled her eyes from where she sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"Fine," she sighed, "You can have your party. Just don't expect me to wear anything stupid for you."

"Aren't you glad they're getting along?" Carlisle stated sarcastically to his wife.

"First one to blow up the most balloons is the last one to get tossed into the river," Emmett challenged as he and Cae made a lunge for the box of balloons Alice had left at the foot of the stairs.

"And you thought they'd be a handful," Esme replied with a small grin.

**(A/N) Okliedoklies… This is the 3rd chappie I meant to post ages and ages ago… So, yeah… Did you enjoy it? Hopefully, you did. If I get reviews… you'll see the next one up as soon as I can finish it. I'd promise, but I have no idea what my schedule is like, so yeah… I'll do my best to promise, but that's all up to you peeps. To review or not to review? That is the question…**

**Ah, Shakespeare…**

**So yeah… review. It's not that hard to click the button at the bottom of the page and type in a sentence on whether you liked it or not. Should I quit writing this story or should I keep going? It's up to you…**

**And for the record, I know what Cae is going to say… She's going to say that I can't stop writing this or else she'll get Vampp to kick me… or do it herself. Or at least, she would've said that several years back when I finished the chappie. I thinks he's lost interest in this story by now…**

**But I really do want to know what everyone else thinks about it.**

**REVIEW! Pwease? *Begs***

**Note: By the way… In case you didn't know, I've updated the previous chapters, so if you want, you can go back and reread them. Nothing serious was changed, but… yeah… In case you feel like you might be missing something (which you won't be) if you don't go back to it, feel free.**

**_Posted:_ 10/30/11**


End file.
